I'm Declaring War Now
by thehidingweeb
Summary: Naegi had been expecting things from Hope's Peak Academy. Serious classmates. Boring, yet expensive typical school life. A plain school year. He hadn't expected his class to be dragged into a war with another. or The time Hope's Peak Academy had two classes who hated each others guts.
1. Naegi 1

**reposting from ao3 to build up motivation **

**I don't own any form of Dangan Ronpa. **

After about a week of being a student at Hope's Peak, Makoto had realized four things.

First, the students here weren't nearly as snobby as they were made out to be. Sure, the richer ones were extremely pretentious, but generally everyone was a normal person with their own personality quirks.

Second, the school in itself was very accepting. In fact, he was pretty sure there were less hetero couples than there were queer. It was a refreshing experience, as his middle school had condoned hand holding between anyone of any genders.

Third, he hadn't died yet. Komaru, attempting to scare her brother before leaving, had said, "You're going to die, fuckboy."

He wasn't entirely sure that his parents would like the fact that she was swearing. Or calling her brother fuckboy. Or telling him about his impending death at the hands of the Super High School Level students at his fancy new school.

But he didn't tattletale on her. They were a pair of siblings above tattling, unless it was about who ate the last serving(s) of dessert.

Finally, his classmates were the strangest crew he had ever had to spend more than a day with. He could begin with the boisterous gang leader Oowada, the emotionless Kirigiri, the otaku Yamada, or even the shy to the point of tears Fujisaki.

Plus Maizono, someone he had been fairly impressed by, way back in middle school. Who wouldn't be impressed by a successful idol, your age, in your own school? Not many people would stay unimpressed.

Now that he thought about it, most staff members were extremely strange as well. The homeroom teacher's decisions could be changed in half a second, the janitors were prone to spinning any lingering students into a ballroom dance, and the headmaster Kirigiri was rumoured to have been a top student at Hope's Peak himself.

Speaking of the homeroom teacher, Makoto realized that he had been reminiscing about his eventful week at Hope's Peak for far too long, as he pulled himself up to use the standard greeting to a teacher.

And then, aforementioned teacher began droning about the importance of math and it's use in real life, causing half the students to sigh. The lesson dragged on, until eventually only the dedicated prefect Ishimaru was listening to the teacher.

Makoto took a few seconds to watch Ishimaru. He was sitting straight, eyes focused forwards as he jotted down notes on their subject, and his face set solemnly. He sure was a diligent student, at least.

And then, the door burst open, revealing a petite blonde with inwards curved pigtails, grinning as though she had won the lottery and bought all of their respective lives.

"Hey, loser first graders!" she cawed, young voice cutting through anyone not paying attention. "Our class declares that, to save you from utter humiliation from being newbies at this school, we're going to take over and you'll hand us your class peacefully!"

Someone, most likely Junko, replied with, "Go ahead and try, fucking shorty!"

The room erupted into chaos, as the second years entered and began a full-out battle.


	2. Saionji 1

**bro **

Hiyoko knew that her school life was suffering. (and not just because she was too lazy to do work, _mom_)

The first year at Hope's Peak had been a decent first year of high school, barely keeping the dancer entertained. In fact, it had been so decent and plain, that she had sent several rudely scribbled letters to the headmaster about being bored. With as much profanity and dirty language as she could fit in.

Her favourite she'd sent was the one where she told him that school life was so boring that she'd pay him literally all her money to see him suck a dick, and she had drawn several all over the letter. He'd sent her back a photo of her letter, framed on his office wall, next to several partially hidden pictures of a light haired girl.

He never did suck a dick for her though, so she kept her money.

By the surprisingly quick time it had become her second year of nothingness, she knew she had to take a stand against the horrors her class was being subjected to. She even wrote an inspirational speech about how no one should be as bored as they were, and carefully reread every single well written word, before burning the paper.

Then in class the next day, she slammed her chair to the ground as hard as she could, which was surprisingly strong for a girl of her stature. She climbed her desk as ungracefully as she wanted, and loudly stomped her feet.

Needless to say, the whole class stopped to stare at her. Some stared at her with outright horror.

Sonia, the pretty princess, even asked, "What is it that you are doing, friend?"

Hiyoko would have laughed if anyone else asked her, but Sonia was special. The Nosovelic simply had an aura around her that made you feel safe, needed, and happy. Everyone knew better than to mess with her, because no one wanted to see that beautiful face sternly directed at them with a firm look of disapproval.

"Ain't it obvious, princess?" Hiyoko cawed, voice echoing in the dead silence of their class. "I knocked down my chair and climbed up here to inspire every one of you boring _lo-o-sers_!"

"What the fuck are you on now?" Kuzuryuu muttered, anger clear in his posture. He sure was easy to rile up - just a few words about being anything but amazing and he'd get pissed off and leave the room. "I don't need any inspiration from a two-year-old."

"Oooh!" Ibuki butted in, laughing as hard as she could. "Sick burn, little bro!"

"I am not your little bro."

"Well duh, little dude! Your birthday is months before Ibuki's!" Loud cackling. "But you're so short, anyone would think you're under 13 years old!"

"You piece of-"

"SHUT UP!" Hiyoko interjected with a screech. They were wasting precious time that could be spent doing her plan. "Argue on your own time! And for your information, I'm both older than you _and_ only 27 centimeters away from conquering your height, dorkface! Now, you're all going to listen to my plan, 'cause I'm only going to say it once, and whoever doesn't do what I command will be punished severely!""Hey, loser first graders! Our class declares that, to save you from utter humiliation from being newbies at this school, we're going to take over and you'll hand us your class peacefully! This is war between you and us!"

Nearly all of them were startled, but a sleazily dressed girl with messy pigtails snorted from the back of the room.

"Go ahead and try, fucking shorty!"

It was on. It was so on. No one called Saionji Hiyoko a shorty and lived to tell the tale. Her classmates tensed up, waiting for her to spring and commence the fight. Bending her legs as much as she could, she _soared_ towards the other female, and the room dissolved into chaos.

She pinned the bitch to the ground, and punched and kicked at her body.

"Fuck, fuck, not the face, you little shit!" she was saying, attempting to get free, catch Hiyoko off guard, dodge a blow, etc. "I have a modeling job to keep up, and being beaten up by an Elementary student is definitely not good publicity!"

The next punch was twice as hard as the others.


	3. Leon 1

**i'm back what's up **

**also i censored the classroom name because i am lazy**

Leon could honestly _not _believe his eyes at the moment. Some short twerp had came into their classroom, followed by a whole bunch of second years, and started a fight. Then, all but a few select people engaged in fighting the other class.

What he could believe was that Junko had been the reason the situation had escalated into violence. She had a nasty mouth and a morbid imagination, for sure.

"Hey, Kuwata!" Large hands picked him up effortlessly, and he was placed onto Mondo's shoulders. "Help me fight, bro!"

Utterly confused by this new situation, he thrashed his legs out violently in hopes of hitting something. Then again, Mondo was extremely tall and he was probably well above kicking height. Anyone who got within reach either slipped away or got hit by the gang leader. It seemed as though Leon wouldn't be able to kick a thing, and he really wanted to get out of the classroom. Away from the fighting that had started.

His foot hit something solid, and the terrifyingly muscular dude he kicked whirled around in fury. Upon seeing Leon and Mondo fighting together in some sort of strange eight-legged creature, he let out a booming laugh.

"It can only be a man of my caliber who takes down two others fighting together like that!" Upon his declaration, his eyebrows lit up with a blue electric determination, and he happily began to throw bone breaking punches at them.

Leon fervently kicked at thin air, and hoped that none of the blows hit him. It would hurt like hell.

Suddenly, a tanned chick backflipped in front of them, thrusting her rather impressive chest towards them.

"I can take on all a' you!" she boasted, thumb pointing directly at herself.

The motion was followed by her slamming all of them to the ground while they were distracted, throwing them into a painful pile, and standing on top of them in victory. It was a truly impressive feat.

"Who wants to take on me now?!"

Her challenge infuriated the students even more, and the fighting was resumed with much vigour.

When she jumped off of them, Leon rolled away from where he could be further harmed. He _did _need to play baseball to stay enrolled at Hope's Peak, and getting anything sprained or broken meant that he'd be in big trouble.

Ludenburg and Kirigiri ignored him in favour of watching the brawling with disdain in their faces, but Fujisaki and a girl with choppy hair rushed towards him worriedly.

The choppy haired girl pulled out a large first aid kit from seemingly nowhere, and began to tend to his bruises as gently as can be. Her dark hair fell onto him randomly, strands unevenly lengthed, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"You'll be okay, I hope!" she smiled nervously, after a while of silently mending his bruises and scrapes. "I've done the best that I can while everyone's throwing punches..."

Leon grinned at her, hoping his face looked reassuring. Sometimes, he gave the sort of grin that made him look uptight and snobby, like that Togami guy.

(he thought about a younger girl related to him, just as eager to please as this choppy haired nurse girl, who loved him)

Someone in the background screamed loudly, and Ishimaru burst through the door. He was extremely devoted to his position as school prefect, and never stopped encouraging people to stick to studying and be good children.

He also hadn't been there when everything had begun, because he made his daily rounds for stragglers before coming to class. Headmaster Kirigiri gave him explicit permission to do his hall monitor duties when class was ongoing, knowing that you either had to be fairly devoted or naturally talented to get a Super High School Level of anything.

Ishimaru's face went from slightly blue from shock to a dark, angry red, and he blew his whistle in a loud, ear piercing shriek.

"That's enough! Everyone here is to report to room **3 at the end of the school day for detention, for an entire week! I will be taking this matter to Headmaster Kirigiri as well, so some of you better be on your best behaviour for a long while if you don't want to be punished even more severely than a week's worth of detention!"

Having finished his rant, Ishimaru gathered up all the second years and herded them back to their own classroom.

The class was dead silent, and Leon couldn't help but dread going to detention. A large fight was bound to happen there, and he did _not _want to be caught in it.


	4. Sonia 1

**nyello  
><strong>

**sorry about half this chapter being a text message oops**

She hadn't even been _that _involved in the fight - honestly, all Sonia had done was body slam the one with the wild dreads to the ground when he had come within five feet of her. It was just basic self defense training that she had been put through so that she could protect herself in case her guards ever failed to. He stared at her, literally breathless, and his mouth opened and closed several times as though he were a goldfish.

Then, the angry boy with short hair and amazingly large eyebrows had come through the door in a huff, and gave them all detention. He gave them all the kind of look that you would normally get from an elderly person when you did something horrible. Everybody looked guilty as they returned to their desks in the classroom, and the teacher seemed shocked that all the students had been herded back to their seats.

Sonia was pretty sure that most of her classmates only looked guilty because they had been caught (and lectured) by one of the underclassmen they were trying to help. Saionji probably wasn't even trying to help them have a fun school year, to be truthful.

She heard a quiet buzz in her school bag, and sneaked out her expensive phone as soon as the teacher left for the bathroom. On the screen was a furious message from her father.

_'Dearest daughter,_

_Whatever were you thinking today? I cannot believe that a princess such as yourself would stoop so low as to brawl with peasants! This will surely tarnish our reputation as the most prestige of royal families. When you come home for break, you will be spending the entire time limited to your room, the bathing room, the tutoring rooms and the dining hall. I hope that you think about the consequences of your actions from today._

_We will be sending a formal apology letter to the poor student you took down, and you are expected to be writing every single letter of each word of each sentence. It will be no shorter than two pages long, full of why you are apologizing and about how the incident will never happen again. I am currently ashamed to call you my daughter._

_With love,_  
><em>Your Father, the King<em>

_P.S. This is your mother, sweetheart! Did the boy you slammed make a sound when he hit the ground? Email me all the details!'_

"Hey Sons, whatcha smilin' at?" Akane drawled, placing her chin on Sonia's shoulder and looking right at the text on the phone. She then moved back warily, staring at the princess in disbelief. "Why would ya smile at an angry text?"

"It is not worrying, dear friend!" Sonia let out a giggle, as princesses aren't supposed to laugh very loudly. "Father isn't so mad as to tell me he no longer loves me! Besides, mother added a hella fine message at the end, and everything is good now!"

Souda and Gundam both looked over at the sight of her laugh, and noticed each other staring at the blonde. They then proceeded to glare a storm up above Sonia's head, being on opposite sides of the room.

Sonia supposed everything would be normal until detention after the classes. In detention, they would be clumped together with the underclassmen, and it would surely be a blood fest.


End file.
